Team Scar: Story of Shade
by TimShade
Summary: This is the story of Shade before he came to Beacon with Team RWBY


Team SCAR: Shade

(4 years before events of Rwby take place)

This is a story about a kid who wanted to become a Hunter to get money to help his father and mother find a cure his brother Tyson's heart disease. Everything was going great for this 12 year old kid. He started combat school in atlas his brother was doing well and his mother and father are getting a positions at the SDC, but all good times must come to an end. This is the story of Jason S. Power.

"Father" Jason yelled. A man walked in "What Jason" the man asked. "It's Tyson he's not moving. Dad do something." That's all what Jason could do. "Call the Doctor Jason!" The man yelled out.

After a close call with Tyson. Jason and his family were sat down in front of Doctor Smith. "Look I don't want to beat around the bushes, so i'm going to get straight into it. Tyson doesn't have long and we want you all to know he, at the most has two years left before his heart will give out. And we still can't find a donor for a replacement heart. I'm truly sorry." 's face told the whole story. She felt like crap because Tyson was dying and she couldn't help him.

Jason spent anytime he could with his little brother that was possible. Tyson was only 7 years old and doesn't realize he is dying and didn't know why Jason cried whenever he passed out. "Jason is everything ok?" Tyson asked weakly. "Of course" Jason said with a fake smile "No it's not. You act like I'm going to….. What Jason am I dying? Jason couldn't help but cry. They're father came in "Tyson ready for your medicine?" "Dad" Tyson said as he fell into tears " A,, am I dying dad?"

His father fell into a state of shock "No you just a little sick. And with my new job as a dust seller for SDC we will be able to get you better. OK" Tyson smiled "OK, But do you promise me I won't die." The man smiled "Yes"

1 and a half years later.

Tyson had his heart problem fixed thanks to donor. The parents were doing great with all the income, and Jason crafted his weapon for his goal of becoming a hunter. An all purpose staff that has a hook-shot and a combat rifle mode that he named Pathfinder.

Everything was finally looking good for the Power family until one horrible night

During the middle of the night a man in a grimm mask knocked on our door. "Hello is anyone home" the man called out. After ten seconds of silence the man though the family was asleep and with a smirk on his face he knocked the door down. The father came downstairs to see what happen as soon as he seen the masked man he tried to make a run for his family, but with no success the masked man shot the father's leg. "Where are you going , it's rude to leave guest unattended." The masked man let off a small laugh "Hey guys let's go see what everyone else is doing" Five more men in mask ran up the stairs and grabbed the rest of the family.

Jason was trying to fight the men with his Path Finder, but Jason only had 7 months of training so he was easily outmatched and outclassed. It only took two men bring him down. "Dad" the youngest one cried out. Jason knew Tyson was in trouble, but he knew that he couldn't help.

After the men brought the family down the first man that knocked the door down ordered for the family to be lined up. "Do you guy know who we are" the man said as he started to look angry. "No oh, we are what you call heros to the faunus' that deserve equal rights. You guys can call us the White Fang, But anyway the SDC is making that a bit hard on us so as the hero's we don't have anything against your family, no no not at all, but the family you work for that's a whole new ball game." The father looked at the masked man in fear for his family. "Please just don't hurt m-"

Before the father could finish his sentence the masked man slit his throat and kicked him towards the family. "John" the mother screamed. The masked man walked towards her "Don't take this the wrong way it's not you we hate" Stabbing the broken woman's chest and twisting the blade. "You guys just worked for the wrong bastards" he finished and pulled the knife out of the dead body. The youngest boy cried out in anger which pissed of the men and then they all smiled. "Let's get fluffy out" one man said. "Yea it's been awhile since it's eaten" Another one said

Thirty seconds later three men brought in a chained up Beowolf with a name tag that said Fluffy. Then one man grabbed Tyson and placed him in front of Fluffy. "Bon appetit Fluffy" the man said relaxing his grip on the chain, as soon as he released Fluffy, the monster torn off Tyson's left leg off, the screams of Tyson's pain made Jason feel powerless. Jason closed his eyes, but one of members of WF forced his eyes open. "You'll miss the best part if you closed your eyes are closed." Then Fluffy took a bite out of Tyson's Right arm, But the screams stopped. Jason has realized what happen. He lost his whole family and he had to watch it all happen right in front of him.

A man with a pistol came up to the boy "Sorry kid wish we didn't have to that" as he aimed the pistol at Jason's head. The bot expected his fate and placed his head on the barrel. He took one last look at his dead family and one last look at his staff Pathfinder. When a gunshot went off the boy through it was over, but when he realized he hear more gunfire he open his eyes to see all the men that killed his family were killed.

A man entered the door and looked at the mess, but then saw Jason. The man smelled of Alcohol and looked like he was drunked. "Hey there kid you alright" Jason quickly went for his weapon but was stopped by the drunken man. "Let's not do that".The man said as he smiled. "Look my name is Qrow, what's yours? the boy look the man in shock. "My name is" Jason didn't want to tell man his first name so gave the man his middle "Shade".

Before long Qrow questioned the boy and left. But before Qrow left he gave Jason a new ID and a map that lead outside of the kingdoms with a note on the back.

Look if want want to get stronger you need to train

This map will lead you outside the kingdoms and out

there you will find a master of the shadows ask him

ask him to train you in the arts of shadows if he says

no tell him _A_ _crow has sent me_ _._

P.s- The training should take 2 years and when you get

back go to vale and there I will have transcripts sent to beacon

for you to get in.

 **Good luck** "Shade" Aka Jason S. Power

And with that Jason made his way out of the kingdoms, But first decide he wanted to forget his name Jason and took on the name that Qrow gave him on his new ID Shade Jackson, and with only 2 weeks outside the kingdoms found the man Qrow sent him to find. This man was speaking about how he knew Shade was coming and how using the shadows can help him.

2 years later

After all that training Shade has mastered three Shadow arts. Plus the shadow man show Shade how to use his semblance to help him. Shade semblance allows him to have a sixth sense but only for 25 seconds.

The shadow arts he mastered were basic combat styles. Shadow walk is a special technique that allows one to hide inside a shadow, Shadow Tag allows the user to send his shadow to a target and it acts like a tracking device, Finally there was the Shadow Feel This allows you to feel how a shadow feels, but only if you focus on it.

Shade enters the kingdoms once again and made his way to vale, and waiting for him was a old made with a coffee mug and a woman that looks like she had an anger issue. The man speaks first "Ah, you must be Shade Jackson, pleased to meet you I'm professor Ozpin and this is Professor Goodwitch " the lady nodded her head in agreement. "We were told you were coming to beacon to day by a dusty old Qrow" Shade laugh to himself

 **And this was a Start of a boy named Shade**


End file.
